Single Red Rose
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: A single red rose means I love you. Yet, can someone without a heart fall in love?


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Single Red Rose**

The roses always smelled so nice in this garden. Something he grew accustomed to as he lay between the beds on a soft patch of grass. Yes, it was a sweet smell. It was something that he found relaxing amongst the tension in his life. He rubbed under his nose with his gloved cover finger. He then placed his hand under his head, feeling his soft blonde locks creating a pillow for his head. Yes, Demyx grew accustomed to this comfort. However, it was not the only thing he was accustomed to.

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up with one eye open. Standing above him, blocking the sun from his face was a pretty brown-haired woman. She was dressed in a simple pink button up dress and brown boots. Her hair tied back in a tight braid. One hand was placed on her hip while the other was holding an old watering can.

"So here you are." She said. "Being lazy again?"

Demyx smirked and continued to lie on the grass. His eyes half open as he watched her fix the roses, gently watching for each thorn. She plucked out several weeds growing amongst the patch and carefully trimmed the leaves, leaving the bed looking neat.

"I swear all you do is stay here and sleep." She said. "Don't you have any work to do?"

"I am busy." Demyx replied. "I'm getting some shut eye."

The girl rolled her eyes and slowly tipped her watering can over the roses, giving them their daily water. Demyx watched as she stepped over him, purposely, and went to the other bed of roses to clean up. When she finished, she watered the roses emptying her can. She faced Demyx once again, tilting her head to the side.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and fill up my watering can." She said holding it over his head.

"Oh, Aerith, but I'm comfy," he whined.

"Fine," she sighed and walked toward the fountain on the far corner of the garden.

Demyx got up quickly and found himself walking next to her. She looked at him as he walked next to her. Her emerald eyes stared into his sapphire ones.

"Finally decide to get up?" she asked.

"Don't be mad, you come in here every day to work on this garden." Demyx said. "Why not just relax?"

"This is how I relax." She retorted. "You wouldn't understand, all you do is sleep all day."

Demyx grinned sheepishly as they approached the fountain. Aerith set her water can down and cleaned the leaves and petals out of the fountain. Ivy vines had grown all over it and the near by wall. Aerith thought it looked pretty. Demyx leaned against the wall and looked down at the town of Hollow Bastion. He watched as a few people were passing by when he noticed a girl and a boy.

The boy handed the girl a flower, which she shyly accepted. She then leaned over and kissed the boy on the cheek. The boy smiled and the two walked off hand in hand. The blonde haired man had no idea what that was all about. He looked over at Aerith and watched her fill up her watering can. She placed the can down once again and leaned over to take a whiff of a purple flower near the fountain.

"What is it with girls and flowers?" he said. "You all look like love sick puppies."

Aerith laughed. "Flowers are a very sentimental gift. If a guy gives a girl a flower it could mean that the guy likes the girl."

"Wait, are you saying that flowers mean you like someone?" he questioned.

"Well not all flowers mean that." Aerith fingered a petal of a tulip. "All flowers have there own meaning. However, if you really want to tell someone you love him or her you would give him or her, a single red rose. Then if that person loves you back, they sometimes give a red rose in return."

Demyx snorted. He leaned back on the wall, still facing Aerith. She looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. Demyx looked down at the two "lovesick puppies" and initially repulsed by how they were acting.

"I hope no one ever tries to give me roses." He stated matter of fact. "I rather not look like one of them. I do not want anyone falling in love with me! I don't even want to fall in love!"

Then again, he knew very well that he would not act like that. He had no heart. He was a Nobody. He neglected to mention that tiny little fact to Aerith. When they met, he had fallen asleep in her garden when he was supposed to be tracking down hearts to steal. Instead, he met her. He had attempted to take her heart but her kindness toward him made him think otherwise. Not to mention he enjoyed their quiet get-togethers in the garden. Perhaps, she did too.

Aerith sighed and walked over at another bed of roses. Demyx this time arched an eyebrow in confusion. He noticed her gently pluck out a singly, perfect red rose. He saw her cheeks a shade of pink and her eyes in a dreamy state. He scratched his head in confusion. Did she actually think something like that was romantic?

She smiled and placed the rose gently aside as she cleaned up the last bed. Demyx remained quiet, pondering her sudden gushy actions. Could it be possible that this girl was in love with someone? Who could she possible like? She definitely did not like one of those lovesick men out there. Not to mention, why was everyone acting all sappy lately?

"What is it with everyone lately?" he asked, snapping the girl from his daze.

"Hmm, oh Valentine's day is coming up." She replied, humming as she worked.

"Valen- what?" he questioned.

"Valentine's Day." She repeated. "It's a special day for people who are in love. It is the most romantic time of the year. Also, it is when most people confess their love to one another. I think it be nice to be with someone on Valentine's Day."

"Why," he asked.

"Because, when you are with someone you love it makes you happy."

"Are you in love with someone?" he asked bluntly.

Aerith stiffened. Her cheeks went bright red. Tilting her head down she looked at the beautiful red rose she set aside. Due to the silence, Demyx confirmed that Aerith did like someone. He knelt down near her and watched her pick up the rose.

"Who do you like?" he questioned nervously.

"I give him a rose every year," Aerith sighed sadly. "I know he knows it is me but every year I don't get one in return."

"So he never answers you?" Aerith nodded.

"What if you got a rose?" he asked.

"I'd be very happy."

**X, X, X,**

Valentine's Day was an overly cheery day, which made Demyx want to vomit. He avoided the town throughout the entire day and now the sun was setting. Perhaps the fact that he had no heart made him feel that way. He ignored everyone that day and simply stayed in the garden, lying amongst the grass and flowers, enjoying the calm beauty. Yet, in the back of his mind, he was wondering what it would be like to love someone. Did he even have any feelings? Did he even enjoy doing the things he did? Maybe he was just fooling himself.

Demyx sighed and turned over on his side and noticed the roses were looking very beautiful. He plucked one of the petals carelessly and muttered to himself. He then plucked another and another. Just then, he saw a shadow over him once again. He turned around and noticed Aerith standing clutching a red rose in her delicate hand.

"Oh…" Demyx looked down at the petals. "Err, hey Aerith."

"Oh, it's you…" she said sadly.

Demyx arched and eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean to say that," she said honestly. "It's just that… that… oh god."

She fell to her knees and burst into tears. Demyx jumped up, raising his hands. Why was she crying? Did plucking the petals off the rose upset her that much? Demyx patted her back gently.

"I'm sorry," Demyx replied. "I didn't mean to I promise I'll put the petals back!"

"Oh god Demyx I got a rose!" Aerith cried with joy.

She held out the beautiful single red rose in front of him. Her tears dripped down her face as she pulled out a note stating for her to come at the garden today.

"He gave me a rose! I found it on my doorstep. I cannot believe it. I got a rose! He told me to meet him here and… oh god."

Demyx sighed and patted her on the back. She laughed, feeling stupid for crying but she was so happy. She finally got a rose. She finally knew someone loved her.

"I'm glad your happy." He replied quietly.

He lay back on the grass and stared up at the clouds. It was late and the sky was becoming purple, littered with tiny stars. Aerith hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. She held the rose out in front of her and waited. She was so happy and yet so nervous at the same time.

Demyx watched her without mumbling a word. He watched her eyes face the gates to the garden. The hours went by and Aerith continued to wait. The sky was pitch black now and the only light came from the bright moon. Aerith found herself laying on the ground next to Demyx her hands still clutching the rose.

"He's not coming," she said finally.

"Are you sure?" Demyx replied.

"He would have been here. It is definitely past midnight"

She closed her eyes and felt warm tears flood them. Yet she refused to open her eyes and let them fall out. Demyx watched her try so hard not to cry.

"Aerith," Demyx asked.

"Yes?" she replied

"What if someone else gave you that rose?"

"Then that someone else would have been here."

Demyx frowned. He sat up and looked around trying to think of something to say.

"No one gave me a rose."

"You said you did not want anyone to fall in love with you. You also did not want to fall in love."

Aerith's voice began to get softer, as if she was falling asleep. Demyx rolled over and laid on his side, looking at her. Her rose was pressed gently to her chest. A single strand of her chestnut brown hair strayed across her face. Demyx brought his hand and gently moved the strand of her hair from her face. She did not stir. Was she asleep?

"Aerith," he called quietly.

"Hmm?" was her soft reply.

"Are you in love?" he asked.

She did not respond. He leaned over her, holding his ear above her. He could hear her gently breathing. He looked down at her and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. She did not flinch from his touch. He leaned close to her ear and took one short breath before he whispered something into her ear.

"Can I fall in love with you?"

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- I have no idea why I wrote this. The only thing I had coming into this story was the last part where Demyx asks the sleeping Aerith if he can fall in love with her. I am not too happy with how it came out but it was nagging me to be written.


End file.
